Jamison Reynolds
Jamison Reynolds (better known as "Spike") is yet another one of Crossoverfan85's fan-made characters who was inspired by and created for the universe of Brainiac Adam's movie: The Rights Fighters. He is not a superhero, however, he is a fan of the Rights Fighters. About him Spike was born in California on July 21st, 1989. He is a young man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue t-shirt with a headshot of Catgirl and the words "Catgirl Fanboy" written on it, black pants, and black boots. On the last day of school before summer vacation began, Spike brought his copy of the Rights Fighters to school, so his class could watch it. After the movie was over, Spike's classmates were making fun of his love for Catgirl, but Spike tried to convince them that Catgirl was a fictional character, but his classmates refused to admit that. Just then, Catgirl jumped out of the DVD cover and appeared in Spike's classroom, Spike was completely shocked that the young cat-like heroine was really standing in front of him. Then, Catgirl explained how she just heard the whole conversation between Spike and his teammates, and so she decided to come rescue him. Spike thanked Catgirl for sticking up for him, but he was even more shocked at what she did next. Catgirl walked over to Spike, winked, growled flirtatiously at him, pulled him close to her, and kissed him on the lips. Spike asked her why she performed this action after the shock wore off, and Catgirl explained that she had a crush on him ever since he walked into the store and bought the Rights Fighters DVD. Spike also revealed that he felt the same way about her as well, and Catgirl held out her hand, so Spike took it, and they returned to the world of the Rights Fighters. Once there, Spike was introduced to the other Rights Fighters: Supergirl, Batman, Princess Diversity, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, and Rainbow Ranger. Supergirl's new friend, Rocky, was there as well to meet Spike. Friends Spike has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Princess Diversity, Batman, Super Ryan, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, and Rocky Enemies Spike also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, and Wagbo Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Rights Fighters